1. Field of the Invention
This application pertains to a system for the management and routing of optical fiber cables. More particularly, this application pertains to an optical fiber routing system which is easily modified and which includes a novel coupling for joining troughs and fittings.
2. Background of the Invention
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmissions is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area of optical fiber management that is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly, a routing system is not practical that would require a high capital outlay and that could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer's needs. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most importantly, any routing system must protect optical fibers from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not be bent beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, it is commonly recognized that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches.
The aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/387,978 teaches an optic cable management system which includes a plurality of troughs and fittings. The troughs are extruded such that they can be cut to any length and present the same attachment end. The present invention pertains to an improved coupling for use in a system such as that shown in Ser. No. 07/387,978 and additional improvements to such a system.